


Anything

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille will do anything to keep her brother by her side. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

    Lucille loved her brother more than life itself and she'd do anything to ensure he stayed with her. She would do anything he asked of her, even if what he wanted would get her into trouble. He was much the same in that aspect. Thomas was always looking to please his sister and took to making trinkets and toys for her in his spare time. She adored them, but soon enough, his hobby required more than just trial and error. He sometimes ventured down to the parlor to retrieve some books to help with his work, but it was very risky as neither of them were allowed in the room. Often times, Lucille would offer to go in place of her brother. After all, if either of their parents were to catch them out of the nursery, they would be severely punished. Lucille couldn't bare the thought of her brother being harmed and after much convincing, Thomas allowed her to go. She noiselessly took the stairs down to the ground level of the large house and crept into the parlor without a sound, easing along the walls and making as little movement as physically possible. She knew that many of the engineering books her father kept were located near the window so, as silently as she could manage, she climbed the small flight of stairs to the window ledge and scanned through the many book spines that were spread out before her. She dared not take more than two books with her, fearing that her mother or father would notice their absence. As Lucille was about to leave, two promising books in hand, she spied a small key sticking out of it's accompanying keyhole on the top of a freestanding bookcase. Her curiosity peaked and got the better of her as she reached out and turned it, the small drawer unlocking with a click. She pulled it open quickly and saw an old-looking book resting within. She grabbed that as well, hoping it would be interesting. After all, it had been in a locked drawer, so it must be somewhat intriguing. Hurriedly she shut it and stuck the key back in the hole before descending the stairs and rushing out of the parlor before she had a chance to get caught. When she made it back up to the nursery, she was out of breath but unscathed and uncaught. “I have the books you asked for,” she said happily, setting them down in front of her brother and grabbing the one she had gotten for herself.

  “Thank you, Lucy,” he said with a smile.

   “You're very welcome, Thomas,” she replied, leaning down to give him a quick kiss to the top of his head. He smiled wider and opened the first book, beginning to skim through the pages. Lucille sat in a chair not far from him and was about to open her own book when she saw a puzzled look on her brother's face.

   “Lucy, what is this?” he asked, his face growing more and more confused as he turned the pages.

   “What do you mean?” she replied.

   “This isn't an engineering book,” he said plainly, his cheeks slightly flushed as he looked up at her.

   “Well, what is it?” she asked, rising from her chair. He remained silent until she was standing behind him and saw the indecent pictures on the pages. She gasped, quickly grabbing the front cover of the book and shutting it. “Thomas, you shouldn't be looking at such things. You're far too young,” Lucille said, her own blush creeping onto her face as she set down the book she had grabbed by mistake and retrieved the naughty book from the table. He looked into her face and frowned.

   “I am not. I'm twelve years old. That means I'm practically a man!” he said.

   “No it doesn't! And besides, I'm older than you, and I say you're too young.”

   “But you're a girl! Even if you are older, girls shouldn't look at things like that, either.”

   “I'm older, so I make the rules. I can say who looks at it and who doesn't, regardless of sex!”

   “When Father's gone, I'm the man of the house, which means I'm in charge and I say you can't!” Thomas exclaimed, reaching for the book in his sister's arms. Lucille turned away from him and held the book to her chest. “Give it to me!” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to wrestle the book from her.

   “Never!” she exclaimed as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. The two struggled for some time before they fell to the floor, Lucille pinning her brother underneath her.

   “Get off of me, Lucille!” he said, straining under her weight. She grinned.

   “I thought you said you were a man. A man would be able to push me off,” she teased, not moving an inch. Thomas grunted and tried to push his sister off of him, but to not avail.

   “Damn what I said! Just get off,” he shouted. “You're crushing me.”

   “Thomas, you mustn't swear at a lady! What would Mother think?” she said in mock horror.

   “Damn Mother and damn you! I can't breathe!”

   “You wouldn't be able to talk if you couldn't breathe. Stop lying.” Thomas wiggled underneath her, trying to escape.

   “You're killing me,” he said, struggling more. Lucille sighed heavily and looked at her brother.

   “Then I'll make you a deal. If you let me be in charge of this book, I'll let you live.” Thomas didn't answer. She lifted off of him slightly only to plop back down onto his stomach. He groaned. “Do we have a deal?”

   “Yes, yes, yes! Now get off of me!” he exclaimed, his voice strained. Lucille smiled and rolled off of him onto the floor, laughing to herself. Thomas laid there, catching his breath. “I really couldn't breathe, you know.” She looked over at her brother and poked him in the ribs.

   “I wouldn't have let you die,” she said. He looked at her and smiled, too.

   “So you say.”

   “Thomas!” she exclaimed, looking at him in shock. He gave her a cheeky grin and sat up.

   “I'm kidding.” Lucille swatted at her brother.

   “That's not very nice.”

   “Neither was you squashing me half to death.” She rolled her eyes and got up off the floor, dusting her skirts off.

   “I went through all the trouble to get you those books. The least you could do is read them,” she said, settling in her chair once more. Thomas, too, stood up and dusted off his pants, going back to the table.

   “Fine, fine,” he mumbled, sitting down and opening them. Once he was immersed in his reading, Lucille opened up the book in her lap. The illustrations were very vibrant and very vulgar, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of them. No wonder her parents had kept this book under lock and key. As she flipped through the book, she got to thinking how she would like to do the things depicted on the pages with someone. Her eyes looked up and met her brother's gaze and in that moment, she knew she loved him more than a sister should love her brother and that she would like nothing more than to do those things with him. He smiled at her, unknowing of her thoughts. Perhaps one day he would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rating, tags, and warnings will be changed appropriately as the story progresses. Prepare for this to go from 0 to 100 real fast.


End file.
